In A Twist
by Strawberry9212
Summary: ::Oneshot:: Hermione found that the best way to get her knickers out of a twist was to just get rid of them altogether. HGxMulti. OOC. AU. 8th year.
**A/N: My first HP fanfic! Been creeping on the fandom for about a year and half, getting a feel for the characters and just enjoying all the stories. I wasn't really planning on writing any HP fanfics but that obviously changed, lolol. So for my HP fanfic debut, here's a nice little oneshot! Not really a new concept but I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

Hermione was SO angry!

She couldn't believe the nerve Ron had, talking to her like that! Making it seem like he knew everything and that she was just an ignorant little girl. Then he had the _nerve_ to outright say directly to her face that no one would ever be interested in her enough to show her the "worldly pleasures in life."

She rolled her eyes so hard, she feared they would be stuck like that.

After coming back to finish their last year, Ron started on a sexual escapade rampage, going through every willing girl who batted their eyes at him. Hermione even heard a rumor that he had been caught with a third-year last week! Disgusting!

She had been telling him all about her disgust when he had the _gall_ to ask what's got her knickers in a twist and call her jealous.

 _Jealous_?!

What was even there to be jealous of?! Nothing! Nothing, she tells you!

But _nooo_ , Ron's been thinking he was some big hotshot with all the press the Golden Trio had gotten over the summer for their part in winning the war. Hermione scoffed. If only the press knew how he had abandoned her and Harry, let's see how much he likes the press then!

She was now storming to the Head dorms after putting Ron in his place with some extra nasty remarks.

" _I wouldn't be so proud about your_ sexual prowess _," she spat sarcastically, "when none of the girls you tumbled around with ever_ came back _for another round! You should hear what they say in the girls' bathroom."_

She'd left that last bit hanging for his own imagination to go wild with. His puny little mind will do all the work for her.

She burst into the Head dorms, barely sparing a glance at what seemed like a Slytherin orgy happening in the common room, and continued with enraged tunnel vision to her room.

That is, until the Head Boy called out to her, "Hey Granger, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

She heard laughter from the rest of his posse.

Her anger now redirected, she dropped her bag on the floor outside her door and stalked back down the stairs to the common room. Malfoy had Parkinson in his lap on the couch so Hermione grabbed a handful of his hair from behind and yanked his head back hard, pressing the tip of her wand down into the exposed underside of his jaw, halting his snickering.

"What was that, Malfoy?" she whispered menacingly into his ear. "I could slice your prick off now and it'll be forever stuck in Parkinson's quim."

It was all silent now as they watched her warily. Nott raised his hands up in surrender, pulling his own prick out of Greengrass's mouth. "Woah, Granger, isn't that a bit much?"

Her eyes dispassionately ran down his nude form, his prick standing out from his body proudly, as he stood up from where he had been kneeling on the rug in front of the fireplace. When her eyes returned to his, she saw him raise an eyebrow.

She gave Malfoy's hair one more angry tug, before releasing it. "Ow, shit, Granger," he complained, his hips bucking up on reflex, causing Parkinson to moan.

She ignored him as she walked over to where Nott was standing with measured steps. She started asking in a dangerous tone, "What is with you men? Hm? Talking about my knickers all the time?"

When she was right in front of him, she lightly trailed the tip of wand along the top of his erection, making his eyes flutter back into his head with a low moan. "I would say that you're obsessed with them. Always asking if they're in a twist, _how_ they got in a twist. Hm? Are you also thinking about what _kind_ of knickers they are?"

She traced her wand along his bollocks as she leaned in. "Lace? Silk? Cotton? Boyshorts? Thong? None?" she whispered scandalously against his jawline.

"Shit, that's hot," she heard Zabini murmur as he started moving again inside Greengrass. She also heard Malfoy's grunting when Parkinson started riding him hard, turned on by her words.

"I don't know. Why don't you hop on and let me find out?" Nott offered with darkened eyes, pupils blown up with lust. He reached out and ran his hands along the curve of her waist, down her back, and over her arse.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, pressing her wand harder into his bollocks, getting a harsh squeeze on her arse in return. She narrowed hers even further before making her decision, throwing caution to the wind.

Flicking her wand off to the side, she reached up with her free hand and yanked his head down by the back of his neck, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. He pulled her hips to his, trapping his hard length between them. He moaned into her mouth from the way she was playing with his tongue.

His deft hands ran over her body, working on getting her as naked as he was, pulling her shirt out of her skirt, unbuttoning it before pushing it off her shoulders. She let go of his neck to pull her arms out of the sleeves, letting it and her wand fall down to the floor.

Pulling away from her lips, he started trailing open kisses down her neck as he reached around her and unhooked her bra. Hermione's breath hitched when he found a sensitive spot of hers and started exploiting it. That was going to leave a mark. She kicked her shoes off before pulling away and gave him a hard shove.

He landed on his arse, nearly hitting Greengrass on the way down. He grunted and was about to curse at her when he looked up. The sight that greeted his eyes made his mouth dry before he started salivating. Left in her uniform skirt and black tights, she started giving a peep show, coyly lifting her skirt to show her knickers through her tights before dropping it back down.

He practically growled when she turned around and did the same with the back. With a sly smirk over her shoulder, she unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it along with her tights, leaving her in only her Slytherin green lace boyshorts. This time he _did_ growl and reached up to pull her down only to have her dance out of reach to painstakingly tease her knickers down.

"Shit, Granger," Malfoy moaned. "Always the quiet ones."

Hermione threw him a flirty smirk and a wink before pouncing on Nott just as he was about to get up onto his knees to greater his range. She knocked him onto his back and impaled herself on him before he could even catch his breath.

They both let out breathy moans when she finally fully seated herself on him.

What Ronald didn't know was that just because _he_ wasn't the one to show her, didn't mean that she wasn't already _well-versed_ in the worldly pleasures of life. In fact, a _world_ -famous quidditch star had been the first to ease her in, or should she say, ease _into_ her.

Hermione started riding Nott hard, throwing her head back in pleasure, before leaning over and capturing Nott's lips in another searing kiss. His hands settled on her hips, holding them to thrust up into her. She let out an unadulterated moan when he hit right on the perfect spot inside her, the subsequent clenching of her walls pulled a rough moan out of him, too.

After Viktor, there had been quite a few others, including some unexpected ones. Like that one time with Dean Thomas in fifth year when Hermione was getting fed up with Umbridge's reign of terror and before he started fancying Ginny. And like that one time with Cormac in sixth year after getting a wizard's oath out of him that he'd leave her alone after he'd had his taste of her, one of her more brilliant ideas.

Then there was that one time with Oliver Wood, who she had surprisingly ran into in Muggle London, the summer before they left on the hunt. She'd just obliviated her parents and needed something to fill the hole inside her, literally and figuratively.

Hermione was pulled out of thoughts when Nott rolled them over and started driving into her without abandon. Her hands wound themselves into his hair, tugging and yanking harshly at the silky light brown strands.

"Granger," he grunted, "I'm coming."

"Oh yeeeees," was the only thing she could moan out when he started playing with her sensitive bud, intent on getting her off at the same time. A few more powerful thrusts right on her g-spot coupled with his skillful fingers and she was lost, her walls clamping down onto him and pulling his own orgasm out of him. They both moaned loudly, riding through the waves of pleasure.

Nott slowed down as the waves started to ebb and then he collapsed bodily onto her, nearly knocking the air out of her lungs. They stayed like that, a sweaty pile of limbs, trying to catch their breaths. He pushed himself up and rolled off to the side after a while.

They turned their heads to look at each other at the same time and shared a still slightly dazed smile, which widened when they heard the others finishing as well. Hermione broke their gaze and looked up at the ceiling before letting her eyes close.

"Well, Granger, that was fun."

A fit of giggles burst out of her. "That's one way to put it."

"That was bloody hot, that was," Zabini chimed in from where he was leaning against one of the armchairs.

"Yes, it definitely was," commented Greengrass, who'd had a front-row seat to their shagging, as she tucked herself into Zabini's side.

"Should've pissed you off sooner, it seems."

Hermione raised her head up to give Malfoy a raised eyebrow. "As if you don't already do that enough?"

He smirked down at her from over Parkinson's shoulder, who was spent out in his lap. "Not enough if pissing you off royally results in something like this."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she sat up and leaned back on her hands, crossing her ankles. Nott had rolled onto his side with his head propped up on a hand and his other arm around her lap. "I didn't realize you were interested in me like that, either way."

"Che, the entire male population at Hogwarts and out, who's ever had a boner, is interested in you, _that way_."

She scoffed. "Not according to Ronald."

Now it was Malfoy's turn to roll his eyes. "What has the Weasel done this time?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't realize you cared."

Malfoy waved her comment away carelessly as Parkinson moved off his lap and laid down across the couch with her head on the armrest, pulling her legs over his lap. "It's more like we're still surprised at how stupid he can be," she sneered.

Hermione shrugged. She shared the sentiment. "According to him, no one is interested in me enough to 'show me the worldly pleasures in life'," she mocked sarcastically. "And just because he's an easy lay, he feels that justifies putting me in my place."

"Well, I wholeheartedly disagree with him, I'm sure that was obvious a few minutes ago, and right now," Nott said as his fingers started playing with her lady bits again, his lust-filled eyes burning a hole into the side of her face.

Hermione let out a quiet sigh as she unhooked her ankles and let her legs fall apart to give him more access. Before she knew it, she was being hauled into his arms and shoved onto his rock hard prick once again.

"Hey!" Zabini sounded offended as he crawled over to them, "I want in on this round!"

Greengrass only shrugged before going over to Malfoy, shoved Parkinson's legs off his lap, earning an indignant yelp from the girl, and took him into her mouth.

Hermione looked over her shoulder sultrily and tilted her hips _just_ so, offering her arse to him.

"Oh Merlin, now _that's_ what I'm talking about," Zabini murmured and got right into preparing her for his rapidly hardening length. This was going to be the highlight of his year. He licked his lips just thinking about it.

* * *

Hermione stirred when a ray of sunlight hit her closed eyes, rudely waking her. She let out a small whine until she heard a husky chuckle beside her.

Groggy, exhausted, and satisfyingly sore, she lazily twisted around to see who it was. She was greeted by amused silver eyes. Sleepily blinking away the last bit of drowsiness, she asked, "Malfoy?"

He chuckled some more. "Whose bed do you think you're in?"

She cleared her dry throat, "Honestly? I have no idea."

She sat up, holding the sheet to her naked chest, and looked around, seeing many dark, cool tones in the furniture and on the walls. Hell, the silk sheet she was under was black. "Where's everyone else?"

Malfoy was on his back with one hand under his head and the other trailing fingers up and down her spine. "Knocked out in the common room."

Hermione looked back at him, "Surely there isn't enough room for four people to sleep out there, is there?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her back down to him. "Magic, Granger, magic."

Hermione let out a few giggles as she snuggled into his side and rested her head on his chest, an arm thrown across his waist. "So," she spoke up after a few beats of silence, watching her fingers trace his abs and the firm planes of his chest, "Is this what you do when I'm spending the night over in the Tower?"

She felt his laughter reverberate deep in his chest against her cheek. "Yes, this is _exactly_ what we do every single time."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pinched his side. "Prat."

"But seriously, if we knew you'd be so much fun, we would've invited you earlier."

"Mmhm," Hermione wasn't convinced at all.

She pushed herself up, straddled his waist, and caged him in with her forearms. His hands found her hips and he smiled up against her lips. Her wild curls hung down and created a curtain around their faces. They kissed lazily as Malfoy reached down between them and positioned his morning wood at her entrance, letting her sink down slowly onto it.

"Yup, should've done this earlier," Hermione moaned, letting her head fall back, riding Malfoy languidly. They slowly reached their peaks together and let out satiated sighs as they came down.

After a few minutes of lazing around in his arms, she got up. "Okay, I'm getting up," she stood up and stretched, "and stealing your sheets." She took it and wrapped it around her body, leaving him in his glorious nudity.

He didn't do anything but sit up and chuckle at her, an arm resting on a propped up knee. Hermione gave him one last kiss before retreating back to her room across the hall, hopping directly into the shower after letting the silk sheet slide off her body on the way.

* * *

By the time Hermione finished her shower and walked into the common room while working a towel through her wet hair, everyone had apparently woken up and re-dressed themselves. They were now sharing a breakfast that was spread out on the coffee table and must've been ordered from the elves.

She shrugged to herself and plopped down on the empty end of the sofa, right next to Nott, who greeted her, "Morning, love."

She raised an eyebrow at him, reaching over and grabbing a handful of grapes from the fruit platter. "Oh, so I'm 'love', now?"

"Yes, after the things we've done to you and have been done to us by you, I think that warrants a pet name."

She popped a grape into her mouth. "Uh huh, if you say so."

"We do say so, so you're just going to have to accept it," chimed in Zabini.

Hermione still had the towel draped over her head so she had to pull back one side to see the dark-skinned wizard who was sitting in the further armchair. Malfoy was in the closer one, right next to her and across from Zabini. Her, Nott, Greengrass, and Parkinson were on the long couch.

She grabbed some toasted sourdough, buttered it up, and munched on it as she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice. Greengrass and Parkinson gossiped while they ate and Hermione didn't care enough to pay attention to them, neither did she pay attention to the guys when they started talking about quidditch. She chuckled to herself, no matter the House, the topic of conversations always seemed to stay the same.

Hermione was finishing up her toast when she pulled out her wand and charmed her still-damp hair into a sturdy French braid, using a sticking charm to blanket the entire thing and on the ends so that it wouldn't unravel, a nifty little trick she came up with last year on the run. She'd already been stressed out with everything else and didn't want to add fly-aways to the list.

Her eyes glazed over as she stared into the empty fireplace, thinking about the previous year. Hermione still thought it was a miracle that the three of them had survived what they did. Even with her brains and seemingly never-ending flow of knowledge, there were limits to what she could do. She would've ran out of steam and ideas at some point if they'd been forced to stay on the run even _longer_.

She didn't know which one would've been worse.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and stood up abruptly, catching everyone's attention. "Well, I unexpectedly had quite a bit of fun with you snakes," she ignored Zabini's leer, "but I'm going to head down to the library."

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

She ignored that, too, as she grabbed and buttered another slice of toast.

"Only you, Granger, would be studying on a Saturday morning."

She winked at him as she started walking away, "I wouldn't be myself if I didn't." She let out a startled giggle when he smacked her on the arse before she got too far away. She sent a mild stinging hex over her shoulder without even looking, in retaliation. His surprised yelp and the laughter of his friends made her day.

* * *

Hermione was a few hours into her studying when the chair in front of her was suddenly occupied. She made no move to acknowledge them.

"So," the interruption started, "where were you last night? I thought you were gonna stay the night in the Tower."

Hermione glanced up at Ginny before looking back down at her notes. "Well, you obviously didn't ask Ronald what happened last night," she shrugged. "Or he didn't fess up to it when you did, which is _just_ as likely."

The fiery redhead groaned. "What has my idiot brother done this time?"

"Oh _nothing_ , he just said that I wasn't interesting or pretty enough to get laid," Hermione spat out sarcastically, still feeling some of the residual anger, even after having had an outlet for all her anger last night.

Ginny dropped her face into her hands. "Oh Merlin, that boy needs to stop putting his foot into his mouth." Then she mumbled the next part, "And he also needs to stop shagging anyone underage. It's illegal, you know?" She scoffed at herself, "What am I talking about? Of _course_ , you already knew that."

She continued in a harsh whisper that wasn't directed at anyone in particular, "But my idiot brother doesn't! I heard he was caught with a third-year recently, a thirteen-year-old! Sure, possibly a fourteen-year-old, but that still doesn't make it any better!"

The youngest Weasley threw her arms up in genuine frustration.

Hermione smirked down at the parchment she was doing one of her homework assignments on.

"Also, he has no idea what he's talking about. Of course you're more than interesting and pretty enough to be shagged. Hell! _I_ wanna shag you, especially after Harry told me exactly what went down in that tent when Ron abandoned you two."

Hermione's hand paused before she looked up cautiously, waiting for the typical jealous girlfriend reaction, even if she had already just confessed that she wanted to shag her, too. "And you're okay with that? With what happened?"

Ginny waved her concern away. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous or hurt by it, but I understand why it happened. Plus, Harry assured me that it only happened once and that it'll never happen again."

She looked into Hermione's whiskey-colored eyes for reassurance. She could see the sincere warmth in them as the older witch nodded.

"Other than that one moment, Harry is like a brother to me. You know that."

"I _do_ know that, but sometimes I don't want to _understand_ it," Ginny looked down at her hands resting on the desktop, "it's just so easy to be jealous of the relationship you two have. What you two have is really special and sacred, no one else will ever come first."

"Oh Ginny," Hermione reached over and held one of her hands, "I'm sorry it makes you feel this way. We really just can't help it."

Ginny held her one hand in both of hers and played with her fingers. The older witch's palm was still a little rough from her year on the run. "I know."

Hermione sighed, looked over her notes and books that were spread out on the desktop and waved her wand to pack it all. Giving Ginny's hands a squeeze, she stood up and shouldered her bag. "Come on, let's head down to lunch. I could use something to eat."

The younger girl looped her arms around hers once they cleared the desk, and even if Hermione was shorter by about half a foot, she laid her head on her shoulder. They walked down to the Great Hall in contemplative silence.

Once there, they saw that Ron and Harry were already there. They walked over and took seats on either side of Harry, leaving Ron alone on the other side of the table.

"Hey, you okay?" Harry asked quietly, noticing his girlfriend's slightly somber mood.

She flashed him a half-smile before serving herself. "I'm fine," she assured him.

Harry wasn't convinced and turned to question Hermione on his other side. "Do you know what happened?"

Hermione leaned in closer in the middle of making her plate so as not to be overheard, "We talked about you two talking about what happened last year. When it was just the two of us."

Harry gave her a pained smile and squeezed her thigh under the table.

Hermione reflected the smile back at him before Ron interrupted them, with his mouth full, of course. "Eh, what are you two whispering about over there?"

She threw her nose into the air. "I'm not talking to you, Ronald, especially since you didn't explain that it was _your_ fault I didn't stay over at the Tower last night," she seethed before finishing up her plate and digging in.

"Hey, yeah, what was that about, 'Mione?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned. It wasn't like Hermione to change plans without informing everyone.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Ronald?"

The redhead in question, scoffed, sending bits of masticated food everywhere, and said, "You can't still be mad over that, can you?"

"Of course I can!" she bit out before continuing to eat her lunch. She took a few more bites then, set on humiliating Ron, said, "Why don't you tell everyone here what you said, and let _them_ be the judge."

"Yeah, Ron, what have you said _now_?" Neville chimed in as he took a seat next to the redhead, having just arrived.

Ron was slowly turning red in face from getting ganged up on. So it wasn't a surprise when he spat out, with more vitriol than last night, "I said, no one will ever be interested in her ugly mug enough to ever shag her. She'll forever stay a lonely virgin. I've heard that even _Bulstrode_ gets some from Goyle every now and then. But 'Mione will never get any with her bossy know-it-all self. How sad is _that_?! And she's jealous that I get to have my pick of whoever I want. She tried telling me it was 'disgusting' last night."

He rolled his eyes like it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.

Their section of the table had long since fallen to a dangerous silence before he even got halfway his tirade, but he didn't notice until it was too late. All four of them had their wands out, along with a few others nearby who had heard, including Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood.

"Ronald, run," Hermione advised coldly.

He looked up, confused, before his plate, which he hadn't even stopped shoveling food from in his rant, exploded in his face. Then all that sounded from him were pained yelps as they got up from their seats and started hexing their so-called friend.

Everyone in the Great Hall stopped eating to watch, some from Slytherin even cheering them on. Even the professors at the top table did nothing for a few seconds before the Headmistress finally stepped in when Ron was no longer recognizable and sneezing out bat-shaped bogeys, thanks to a colorful charm Ginny had learned from the twins and her own specialty.

"Okay, break it up, break it up." McGonagall put a shield around the downed redhead before one last hex could reach him. Once the threat of anymore hexes being fired was gone, McGonagall lifted the shield but didn't help the boy to his feet.

The one person who did help was Lavender Brown, who'd been screaming at the top of her lungs during the chaos, only adding to it. She was too busy coddling the redhead to see everyone else looking on in disgust. The blonde looked up and glared at Hermione, as if Ron getting hurt was all her fault and not because of his big mouth, lack of a speech filter, and his emotional range of a teaspoon.

Hermione shot back an impassive look.

"Nothing to see here, go back to your lunches everyone," McGonagall called out to the rest of the school population, which they did but gossiping all the while.

The Headmistress was walking away when the blonde spoke up, "Ron's right, you're just a jealous bitch because he won't ever look your way. Plain little know-it-all no one will ever want."

Hermione rolled her eyes and was just going to ignore the blonde bimbo, getting ready to sit back down and tuck into the rest of her lunch, when Neville did something completely unexpected. He stepped _over_ the table top to Hermione's side, grabbed her face, and started snogging the life out of her.

She could hear whistles, catcalls, and cheering as she lost herself in the kiss. Just as she felt the sexual energy start crackling between them, Neville pulled back, grabbed her hand and started pulling her along out of the Great Hall, presumably to somewhere more private.

Remembering the last second what this was all about, Hermione looked back with a coy smirk and wiggled her fingers in goodbye at the shocked bimbo-and-idiot couple. She even went as far as blowing them a kiss before she left the Great Hall completely.

* * *

Picking up their pace, they raced down the halls and found an obscure abandoned classroom, as not to be found easily, and tumbled inside, throwing up wards with a flick of their wands.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck, squealing against his lips when he suddenly picked her up and deposited her on top of one of the many desks inside. There was still a considerable distance between their heights but just enough that when Neville bent over to cage her in with his arms, she felt safe.

Hermione buried her hands in his hair, scraping at his scalp lightly, making him moan into their kiss. He reluctantly pulled away from her lips and started trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She let her head fall back to give him more playroom.

"Been...wanting...to...do this...since...third year. I have no idea what Ron and Lavender are...talking...about."

She let out a light laugh before moaning when he found that sensitive spot of hers and started working it really hard with his tongue. "And I know I'm not the only one," he finished when he finally let go. "The guys talk."

"Really? And what do they say?" Hermione asked, helping him out of his jumper and leaning in to kiss his bare chest when he pulled it over his head.

"With the stories I've heard, there's no way you're an innocent little virgin, not since fifth year, if I'm not mistaken." He pulled her own jumper over her head and made quick work of her bra.

She raised an eyebrow at that. "I didn't realize how much of a commodity I was for something that wasn't my brain. Didn't hear a thing about it."

Neville bent over and captured a hardened nipple in his mouth, giving it a good suckle before releasing it. "Of course, we made sure to never talk about you and sex in the same sentence when we were around Harry or Ron. And of course, we also talked about how stupid they were, behind their backs, when they didn't snap you up, being your best friends and all."

"Best _friend_ ," she corrected as she worked on his belt buckle, "only Harry." She slipped her hand in and gave him a good squeeze over his boxer briefs.

Neville let out a moan, pushing more into her small hand before he nudged her to lay back and worked on her jeans. Hermione lifted her bum to let him pull her jeans and underwear down in one go, along with her shoes and her socks.

"Merlin, you're beautiful," Neville murmured, amazed that he finally and actually had this opportunity. He quickly pulled down his own trousers and underwear, stepping out of them and his shoes and socks.

"We were all insanely jealous when Dean suddenly came back fifth year and announced that he'd had you. It didn't help our fantasies when that made us realize that you were definitely shagging already."

Hermione pulled him down by his arm and wrapped hers around his neck to capture his lips in a heated kiss. She moaned against his lips with she felt his fingers start playing with in her slippery folds.

"We reckoned Krum was your first when we heard the rumors that he'd invited you to his home in Bulgaria the summer after fourth year," he said when he came up for air, watching and studying her face closely, looking for what made her squirm and what made her tremble.

"Right you are, _amazing_ deductive skills," she breathed out sarcastically, yelping when he gave a sharp pinch on her clit. "Ooh, you play dirty don't you?" she grinned slyly up at him.

"Definitely, I've finally got you and I'm not going to waste my time playing nice." Neville bit at her nipple. "Especially after we heard McLaggen brag that you liked it rough. We were surprised you would even let him touch you, let alone shag you, so we thought he was lying at first. But then he explained that he had taken a wizard's oath to leave you alone, a small price to pay to have you once, so we believed him after that."

Hermione let out a long breathy moan, coming and clenching around his fingers, before saying breathlessly, "I knew I should've added a non-disclosure clause to that oath."

Neville chuckled deeply before sucking off his wet fingers, savoring her taste. His eyes rolled back, letting out a moan of his own, at her delectable flavor. "Need more," he mumbled to himself before dropping to his knees and burying his face between her legs.

"Yeeeees," she mouthed as he alternately enthusiastically lapped at her sensitive clit and plunged his tongue as far deep as it could go into her. She weaved her fingers into his hair to hold him in place, grinding her hips against his willing mouth.

She was quickly brought to another climax and Neville cleaned his face off, wiping it with the back of his hand and licking her juices off it. "I will never get tired of the taste of you."

"Merlin, where did you learn to do that?"

"Not from Merlin," he chuckled, standing up to rub his stiff length along her slit, biting his lip at the heat emanating off her and at the anticipation of what was going to happen next. "And I don't kiss and tell."

"Not fair," Hermione whined. "You know a fair few of who I've been with." She wriggled her hips and let out a sweet sigh of content when he finally started easing into her.

"I'll only tell you that it was a few Puffs and a few Claws, that's all," he grunted when he was finally fully sheathed inside her. "Godric, you feel so good, so tight, so wet."

"Not Godric," she quipped playfully and half-heartedly. "All me, baby."

Neville pulled out slowly, his head falling back in bliss, and rammed back in. Hermione's breath caught and her mouth fell open as the once shy boy, now a confident man, set a fast, hard pace, thrusting into her. She had to grip the edge of the sides of the desk she was sprawled on to anchor herself. Locking her ankles against his back, she started meeting him thrust for thrust.

Neville bent over and captured a bouncing nipple in his mouth, suckling on it the best he could, breathing hard through his nose. He moved to the other one, letting go of her hips to reach up and massage both of them. "So good."

"Yeeees."

They soon reached their peaks one after another, Hermione was extremely sensitive from her first two and Neville from the fast pace he set for himself. He swallowed her loud moans with a passionate kiss that slowed as his thrusts slowed and eventually stopped, deep inside her.

Hermione let her head fall back, breaking the kiss. "That was wonderful. Unexpected, but still wonderful."

"I saw an opportunity and I took it. Killed two birds with one stone." He hissed when he pulled his softening member out of her. He summoned his wand and cleaned them both up.

Out of curiosity, he also cast a finite at her spent body, raising an eyebrow when love bites, hickies, and finger-shaped bruises other than the ones he'd just given her, appeared. "I see that you could have just lifted your glamour to prove those two wrong. It seems like you had a fun night. With who? I have no idea."

Hermione smirked lazily up at him. "I don't kiss and tell. But I'm sure you'll hear about it eventually through the male ego gossip mill, because apparently I'm a hot commodity there."

Neville slipped his arms under her and helped her sit up, kissing her forehead when she was fully upright. "That you are."

He pulled her off the desk and held her steady on her wobbly legs. "Can you dress yourself?"

She waited a moment to make sure she wasn't going to keel over before responding, "Yup." Then she summoned her wand and her clothes from where they had been thrown.

They dressed themselves and she was about to re-apply the glamour before deciding against it. Neville was making a statement and she needed to let the marks be seen.

"Come on," Neville said once they were both fully clothed again, "Harry and Ginny probably have our bags."

"Oh yeah," Hermione laughed, "Forgot all about those."

Neville gave her a cheeky grin as he took down the wards, "I actually made you _forget_ something? Just stroke my ego some more, will you?"

Hermione giggled and gave him a punch on the arm. "Well you did, mister. With an exit like that, what else was I supposed to be thinking of?"

They continued to talk animatedly as they made their way up to the Tower. When they went through the portrait hole, Hermione was immediately whisked away by a giggling Ginny while Neville smirked at the guys who were left in the common room.

They started hounding and ribbing him for details that Neville wasn't ever planning to share, laughing when the rough-housing commenced.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were safely sequestered in the redhead's bed with the curtains firmly closed and a silencing charm applied before she started squealing like a crazy lady. Hermione laughed at her.

"Soooo, how was it?"

Hermione was more forthcoming with the details. "Oh Merlin, who knew that shy little Neville would ever turn into such a hunk?" She fanned herself. "He definitely knew what he was doing."

Ginny leaned in more.

"Got me off with his fingers first, then ate me out, then rode me. _Hard_."

Now it was the redhead's turn to start fanning herself to keep from overheating.

"Is he as big as Luna, Hannah, and Susan say he is?"

Well, that solved the mystery of some of his Puffs and Claws.

"How big do they say he is?"

Ginny held her hands an approximate distance apart.

Hermione looked at it for a moment and then bit her lip and nodded, smiling widely. That sent Ginny into another bout of squeals before she fell back on her bed and let out a dreamy sigh. "If I wasn't with Harry right now, I would totally go try Neville for myself."

Hermione just laughed at her and gave her a playful smack on her leg.

"Also," Ginny sprang right back up, completely ignoring the hit, " _Where_ did you get all those bites? I know Neville couldn't have done them all by himself in the hour he kept you prisoner for." She pointed accusingly at the newly revealed love bites and hickies from last night.

Hermione threw her head back laughing. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to point them out." She pulled her collar this way and that, teasing the extent of the bites. "Got them last night."

"Ooo, do tell." Ginny scooted in closer.

"So after Ron acted like a complete git, I stormed away, back to the Head dorms. Lo and behold, when I got there, Malfoy and his posse were having some sort of Slytherin orgy in the common room."

Ginny gasped. "Who was there?"

"Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, and Greengrass, so five of them. Parkinson was in Malfoy's lap and Greengrass was on her hands and knees, Zabini on one end and Nott on the other." Hermione waved the details away. "But that's not the point. I was so mad at that point that I didn't even _care_ what they were doing in the common room, as long as they left me alone. But of course, Malfoy just _had_ to open his mouth and ask me what got my knickers in a twist. That just set me off even more and I threatened to cut his prick off while it was still in Parkinson."

Ginny threw her head back laughing.

"Then Nott tried to play moderator, but that just pissed me off some more. I said something about my knickers and how everyone seemed obsessed about them, wanting to know if they're in a twist or not and if so, _why_ ," Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, it just came out. Then he challenged me to–his words– _hop on_ and _show_ him. So I did. And more."

Hermione had a Cheshire grin by the end of her tale regaling. "Zabini and Malfoy 'wanted in' on the action eventually, and who was I to deny them? And there might or might not have been some more this morning."

Ginny was hurting from how hard she was laughing. "Merlin, you hit the hottie _jackpot_ in less than twenty-four hours! _So many_ girls would _kill_ to be in your spot. Including me!"

That set Hermione off, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. When the two witches were finally done pissing themselves laughing, they collapsed down onto the bed in a boneless mess, still smiling widely.

Getting angry at Ron and proving him wrong never felt so good.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? The characters might've been a bit OOC for some people's tastes but I tend to do that when I play with any characters, haha. It was just a fun, light-hearted story and I was itching to write some sort of lemon and came up with this XD.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Published – 5/14/2016**

 **Edited – 6/30/2016**

 **Edited – 11/25/2016 – 'Cause, apparently, I suck at catching all the typos in one try.**


End file.
